At present, display technologies have been applied to various aspects of ‘one's daily life, and accordingly, more and more materials and technologies have been used for display screens. Nowadays, the dominated display screens mainly include liquid crystal display screen and organic light-emitting display panel. Due to the self-luminous performance of the organic light-emitting display panel, the most energy-consuming backlight module of the organic light-emitting display panel is omitted when compared with the liquid crystal display, so that the organic light-emitting display panel has the advantage of energy efficiency. In addition, the organic light-emitting display panel is flexible and bendable. The organic light-emitting display panel will have excellent bendability by using a flexible substrate on which a plurality of conductive layers is sequentially formed. The plurality of conductive layers includes a thin film transistor driving array layer, an anode layer, an organic light-emitting layer, a cathode layer, and a thin film encapsulation layer.
With the increasing requirements on the bendability and foldability of the display products, the requirements on the stability and the number of bending of the flexible display product are also becoming higher. The present organic light-emitting display panel includes a plurality of sub-pixels, each of which has a corresponding opening region. The organic light-emitting component emits light in the aperture region. In order to reduce reflection of the ambient light in the non-aperture region, the organic light-emitting display panel further includes a polarizer. However, the polarizer is prone to breakage when being bent.